yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami
Kami, known as Yukiko Umino in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the ''Tag Force'' series. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special, she is an Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5 and 6, she is a student at the New Domino City Duel Academy. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! GX games .]] In ''Tag Force 2 and 3'', Kami appears as an Obelisk Blue student. She is highly condescending towards other duelists when she wins. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's games In Tag Force 4, 5'' and ''6 she is a spoiled girl who often makes comments on lower-class people. Despite this, she always tells people to be grateful for what they have got, as her Deck is a present from her father to her. ''Tag Force 4'' .]] In her own story, she competes with the Player against Carly Carmine and Luna in the Preliminaries, Misty Tredwell and Leo in the quarter finals, Crow Hogan and Akiza Izinski in the semi-finals and Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo in the finals. For completing the story, the Player will receive a photo of himself, Cali, Naomi, Wisteria, Kami and Bright called "Tops Student". ''Tag Force 5 in Tag Force 5.]] In Tag Force 5, Kami is a student at the New Domino Duel Academy. Her hair is as it was in Tag Force 2 and 3''. In her story, the two of you participate as Tag Partners in the World Duel Grand Prix. You battle against Crow Hogan and Luna in the preliminaries, Akiza Izinski and Leo in the quarter finals, Jack Atlas and Antinomy in the semi-finals, and Yusei Fudo and Sherry LeBlanc in the finals. Upon completing her story, you receive a photo of the Player and Kami together. ''Tag Force 6 In Tag Force 6, Kami is a student at the New Domino City Duel Academy. In her story, you will duel Jean and Andre for the first duel (You may duel Breo instead of Andre), Tetsu Trudge and Lazar for your second duel (You may duel Mina Simington instead of Lazar), Jakob and Lester for your third duel (You may duel Primo instead of Lester), and finally, Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski for the fourth duel (You may duel Jack Atlas or Crow Hogan instead of Akiza). Upon completing her story, you receive a photo of the Player and Kami together. Sandwiches The player is able to give Kami sandwiches. The following tables detail how much she likes or dislikes the sandwiches. ''Tag Force 2'' ''Tag Force 3'' Gifts The player is able to give Kami gifts. The following tables detail how much she likes or dislikes the gifts. ''Tag Force 4'' ''Tag Force 5'' ''Tag Force 6'' Decks In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, Kami uses WATER Decks revolving around "A Legendary Ocean". From Tag Force 3 onwards, Kami's Decks largely focus around Fish-Type monsters. Tag Force 2 Tag Force 3 Tag Force 4 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, Kami uses Decks titled "Treasure Under the Sea" (海の中の宝右, Umi no naka no takara migi) Tag Force 5 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, Kami uses Decks titled "Rondo in the Sea" (海の中の輪舞曲, Umi no Nakano Rinbu Kyoku) Tag Force 6 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, Kami uses Decks titled "Noble Child of the Sea" (海の中の貴公子, Umi no naka no kikōshi) Tag Force Special